Vladivostok FM
Vladivostok FM is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City. It is named after the Russian city Vladivostok. The station can be heard playing inside Perestroika and Comrades Bar in Hove Beach. In Episodes From Liberty City, the new playlist can be heard inside the Bahama Mamas Club. When Grand Theft Auto IV is updated by the downloadable version of The Ballad of Gay Tony, the station alternates between a program of World Beat/Eastern European pop music and one of western European dance music. DJ: Ruslana Lyzhychko (GTA IV) | DJ Paul (The Ballad of Gay Tony) Genre: World Beat / Eastern European (GTA IV) | Electronic Dance / Disco House (The Ballad of Gay Tony) Tracklist [[Grand Theft Auto IV|''Grand Theft Auto IV rendition]]: '''DJ: Ruslana', a Ukraininan pop singer. She has been performing since 1998 and her biggest hit "Wild Dances", made in 2004, is played on the station. In 2008, the same year she provided her voice for GTA IV, she recorded a new album called "Wild Energy", which features prominent American artists T-Pain and Missy Elliott. In the original GTA IV, the radio station plays almost entirely Russian music (with the exception of Ruslana herself, from the Ukraine) in a wide variety of genres. * Ruslana - "Wild Dances" Ukranian FM Version (2004) * Kino - "Группа крови" [Gruppa Krovi / Blood Type] (1988) * Marakesh - "Ждать" [Zhdat / To Wait] (2006) * Zveri - "Квартира" [Kvartira / The Flat] (2006) * Seryoga - "King Ring" (2005) * Seryoga - "Liberty City: The Invasion" Вторжение (2008) * Splean - "Линия жизни" [Liniya Zhizni / Lifeline] (1994 or later) * Basta - "Мама" [Mama] (1997 or later) * Leningrad - "Никого не жалко" [Nikogo ne Zhalko / A Pity for No One] (1999 or later) * Ranetki Girls - "О тебе" [O Tebe / About You] (2006) * Dolphin - "РЭП" [Rap] (2008) * Glukoza - "Швайне" [Schweine / Pigs in German] (2005) * Oleg Kvasha - "Зеленоглазое такси" Club Remix [Zelenoglazoe Taksi / Green Eyed Taxi] (2007) ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' and [[Episodes from Liberty City |''Episodes from Liberty City rendition]]: '''DJ: DJ Paul Martin', a British DJ who spins live from Bahamas Mamas. He is possibly the first radio DJ seen in person in the GTA saga's history, in the mission Boulevard Baby. DJ Paul is an actual London, England club DJ and has been spinning since 2001. It undergoes a very radical reformatting and loses Russian influence - it now plays house/dance music, mostly by artists from New York and London with some Dutch and French. * David Morales feat. Lea-Lorien - "How Would U Feel" (2004) * Steve Mac - "Lovin' You More" Freemasons (Vocal Club Mix) (2005) * Sucker DJs - "Salvation" (eSQUIRE Mix) (2008) * Stonebridge (feat. Therese) - "Put 'Em High" (JJ's Club Mix) (2003) * Marly - "You Never Know" (Morjac Extended Mix) (2004) * Shape: UK - "Lola's Theme" (2003) * Freemasons feat. Amanda Wilson - "Love on My Mind" (2005) * Soulsearcher - "Can't Get Enough" (1998) * Michael Gray - "The Weekend" (2004) * Jonathan Peters feat. Maya Azucena - "Music" (2005) * J Majik & Wickaman - "Crazy World" (Fonzerelli Mix) (2008) * Booty Luv - "Boogie 2Nite" (Seamus Haji Big Love Mix) (2006) * Hook n Sling - "The Best Thing" (2008) * Eric Prydz - "Pjanoo" (Club Mix) (2008) * David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland - "When Love Takes Over" (2009) He mispronunces Guetta's name when he says "Straight out of france this is David "Gu-wetta" See Also * Electro-Choc, another radio station in GTA IV and Episodes from Liberty City that plays electronic dance music. * Rise FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays electronic and house music. * Wildstyle, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that plays electronic music. * SF-UR, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays house music. * Fresh FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays electronic music. * Deadmau5, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars that plays electronic music. Trivia *Vladivostok FM is the favorite radio station of all notable members of the Russian Mafia. It's always turned on in Vlad Glebov's Comrades Bar and Dimitri Rascalov says, that this is the music he and Mikhail Faustin used to listen to, back in the Old Country (the only song that would chronologically apply is the one by Kino). Coincidentally, they were once stationed in Vladivostok while they were in the Navy. *Vladivostok is Russia's largest port city, located along the Pacific *It's the first radio station that the player hears in GTA IV. Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City